Fugit irreparable tempus
by caasla
Summary: Saga que tiene como protagonistas principales a Kenny y a Butters. Pequeñas historias sin conexión aparente sobre su relación. "La historia del favor", segundo relato, trata sobre algunos de los descubrimientos de la vida adolescente.
1. La historia del regalo

Bueno, ante todo, hola. :)

Me retrasé un poco con esta entrega post-navideña (que pretendía ser navideña) y miren qué tarde que llego. Ya es 28/12.

Ésta es la primera historia de una saga que pretende tener por lo menos cuatro narraciones bien definidas dentro de sí, todas de diferentes etapas de la relación entre Butters y Kenny.

_Las historias son independientes_ aunque pueden leerse dentro de una sola línea. Es decir, es muy probable que, por más que sean partes autónomas, a veces se haga referencia a retazos de otros relatos. Depende de cada lector/a el cómo leer estas pequeñas narraciones.

Espero que disfruten estas historias tanto como yo disfruté escribirlas.

Y aviso que agradezco cualquier review :)

Besos enormes.

Mnemozyne.

PD: Todos sabemos que South Park no me pertenece y que no gano nada con esto, así que ¡no jodan!

.

I

.

**SAGA:**** Fugit irreparabile tempus.**

(Traducción: El tiempo se fuga irreparablemente).

Pareja: Bunny.

Inicio: 29 de Diciembre de 2010.

.

I

.

Primera Historia (I)

Nombre: **La historia del regalo.**

Personajes principales: Leopold "Butters" Stotch. Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick.

Advertencia: Ninguna. Es un pequeño relato de amistad. …por ahora.

Cantidad de palabras: 2989

.

I

.

**La historia del regalo**

_Una pequeña historia de fraternidad y amistad_

_._

_"Cuando las cosas no van del todo bien descubrimos quiénes son nuestros verdaderos amigos". _Richard Burton

_._

Kenny miró sus guantes y suspiró apesadumbradamente.

Había caminado muchísimo, recorrido infinidad de negocios y no había conseguido un regalo adecuado para Karen.

Una sensación de angustia lo sacudió por completo. Imaginó la cara de decepción de su hermanita cuando al día siguiente se levantara presurosa para descubrir que, como todos los años, no había nada debajo del raquítico árbol navideño de los McCormick.

Golpeo con fuerza la nieve que tenía a su lado, intentando descargar su furia.

¿Cómo podía ser que los precios subieran tan desorbitadamente durante las fiestas?

Había estado ahorrando como un condenado durante los últimos dos meses, intentando no gastar ni el último céntimo innecesario que tenía. ¿Todo para qué? ¡Para que todo costara el triple en las fechas navideñas! Así sentado maldijo una y mil veces a ese mundo extraño y contrario que se empeñaba en hacer miserable su existencia.

Recordó el por qué hacía todo esto y se auto-reprendió. No podía bajar los brazos ahora. Tenía que seguir buscando algún regalo que fuera lo suficientemente bonito para ella.

Karen era aún una niña. Kenny no podía decir que era una pequeña (aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Karen, al igual que él, había crecido), pero, más allá de esa madura faceta que había intentado crearse, el rubio sabía que su hermana aún conservaba las ilusiones navideñas y creía en las fantasías.

Recordó la infinidad de Navidades que había tenido que verse sólo y triste, sin regalos, ni cenas suntuosas. Y en particular, en ese momento rememoraba una Navidad específicamente espantosa:

Era una de esas épocas negras y estaban apenas con las luces de unas pocas velas, ya que habían cortado el suministro de energía por falta de pago. Su grandiosa cena había consistido en algunas bandejas de comida congelada y un poco de sidra.

Cuando, al sonido de las campanas, a las doce, vio por la ventana el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, el pequeño Kenneth fue consciente, por unos momentos, que él no pertenecía a ese festejo. Y ese pensamiento sólo lo entristeció. Podía escuchar los rumores que venían del pueblo, arrastrados por algunas ráfagas, risas, emociones, aplausos y felicidad. Todos destilaban esa sensación de alegría y tranquilidad de la que él no se sentía partícipe.

Esa noche se fue a dormir temprano, sin querer compartir ese momento con nadie. Luego de un rato de estar descansando, oyó sonidos de botellas quebrándose, objetos cayéndose, golpes y gritos. Se envolvió entre sábanas, aguantando el aliento y cubriendo sus oídos, esperando no escuchar esos ruidos del infierno; dejando en el camino algunas lágrimas desparramadas en la almohada. Incluso ese día, en la búsqueda de un regalo para Karen, tenía fresco ese momento, tan claro, que parecía frente a él.

Se levantó de la acera rápidamente, intentando apartar esos recuerdos y, concentrándose de nuevo en su objetivo, comenzó su nueva recorrida por los negocios del pequeño pueblo. Algún lugar podía haber pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos y era necesario volver a recorrer estante por estante, vidriera por vidriera hasta que encontrar el regalo adecuado.

Se reacomodó un poco en su parka naranja y continuó caminando.

Sus ojos volvieron a observar los mismos objetos y, cada vez más molestos, pasearon por las estanterías y los vidrios empañados de los negocios. Nada. Todo estaba ridículamente caro y fuera de su alcance.

El rubio recordó en ese momento el por qué aborrecía, en parte, esa época del año. Sabía que la envidia era mala y que nada bueno podría salir de ella, pero no podía evitar sentirla al ver a numerosas familias comprando sus regalos a último momento, completamente despreocupadas y alegres.

No. Tendría que sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. De nada servían y él tenía muchas más cosas (y más jodidamente importantes) en las cuales pensar.

Caminó y caminó por el centro de South Park hasta que sus piernas, un poco frías, se cansaron. Afuera de los negocios hacía un frío del demonio y una leve brisa helada le cortó el rostro al salir de una tienda. Con cierta tristeza, Kenny notó que el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse detrás de una de las grises montañas de aquella parte de Colorado.

Se sentó resignado en un banco de las atiborradas calles, justo enfrente de una juguetería que ya comenzaba a bajar sus persianas y a cerrar sus puertas. Un cansado, pero sonriente empleado, giraba ya el cartel de "Abierto", mostrando en su lugar un rojo y navideño "Cerrado".

Había en la vidriera un hermoso peluche de unicornio, blanco, completamente afelpado y suave, que lo miraba con sus plásticos ojitos brillosos del otro lado de la vidriera. Un cartel indicaba su precio: veinticinco malditos dólares.

Por un momento, Kenny intentó imaginar la dulzura en los ojos de su hermana al descubrir el misterioso paquete debajo del árbol al despertar. Recreó en su mente la sonrisa y la euforia al descubrir el regalo, al abrir el paquete con emoción y descubrir que, debajo de ese envoltorio plateado que invitaba a la fantasía, estaba ese condenado unicornio blanco.

Pero lamentablemente esas eran sólo ilusiones.

Kenny despertó de sus ensoñaciones lentamente, escuchando el rumor de las cortinas cerrándose, los pasos presurosos que se dirigían a sus respectivos destinos y, en fin, el silencio que poco a poco iba cerniéndose como un arrullo por las calles.

Las malditas memorias se empeñaban en volver esa tarde. ¡Maldición! No podía evitarlo.

El rubio volvió a sumirse en profundas reminiscencias. Apareció en su mente entonces, como en una pesadilla, la imagen de Karen, la Navidad anterior, despertándose muy temprano, al despuntar el sol, y bajando suave y lentamente las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido para que nadie supiera que estaba buscando algo debajo del árbol.

Kenny estaba en ese momento, por alguna de esas casualidades del destino, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con la puerta entre cerrada. La hendija le permitía apenas ver la recortada figura de su maltrecho árbol y entonces lo notó. Notó la pequeña y fina mano de su hermana palpando debajo del cono verde en la búsqueda de un paquete. Lo siguiente que recordó, y que le causaba todavía una cierta opresión en el pecho al rememorarlo, es el haber escuchado el llanto bajito de su hermana que se alejaba subiendo nuevamente por las escaleras al no haber encontrado nada.

Cuando el rubio vio, unas horas más tarde, a su hermana, no pudo vislumbrar ni un solo rastro de las apocadas lágrimas que ella había derramado temprano, ni un solo rasgo de tristeza. Pero Kenny sabía. Sabía del dolor que sufría su hermana.

"…Y al parecer este año será lo mismo."-pensó Kenny con desazón antes de volver a la realidad.

Se ajustó un poco más la capucha y maldijo un poco su suerte.

Y justo en ese momento (sí, porque algunos Dioses siempre se empeñaban en mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba), apareció ante sus ojos la figura de un joven al que conocía bien: Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

.

Butters se acercó a él rápidamente al notarlo y lo saludó efusivamente. Sin embargo, se frenó en seco al instante, al notar la angustia en los ojos del rubio.

-Kenny…-lo llamó.

Mc Cormick alzó la mirada, sólo lo suficiente e intentó sonreír debajo de la capucha. Pero, por lo visto, la expresión era muy forzada, porque incluso tapado, Butters notó que su amigo estaba triste.

-¿Qué pasa, Ken? Es Navidad…-atinó a decir con voz apagada, sentándose a su lado.

-No, es nada Butters. De verdad que no es nada.

-No podés decirme eso cuando está claro que no pasa "nada". ¿Por qué estás así?

Ante el silencio, Butters empezó a revolver sus bolsillos, impaciente, y a los pocos segundos sacó un chocolate en forma de muñeco de nieve de su bolsillo.

-Tomá.- expresó tendiéndoselo.

Kenny estaba todo confundido y negó con la cabeza. Butters continuó insistiendo hasta que finalmente, el más alto agarró el dulce que le estaba siendo tendido.

-Gracias- logró musitar debajo de la parka.

-¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?-preguntó nuevamente el otro.

El inmortal suspiró pesadamente (por infinitésima vez en el día) y le contó sucintamente lo que le había sucedido (obviando, por supuesto, ciertos detalles y recuerdos). Notó, con cierto rubor en las mejillas ocultas, que las expresiones del rubio cambiaban y que, al final de su relato estaba casi tan acongojado como él.

"¿Qué carajos le pasa a este pendejo? ¿No era yo quién estaba mal?"-se preguntó a sí mismo Kenny, confuso, en el breve momento de silencio que se produjo cuando hubo terminado.

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir cavilando, Butters se levantó repentinamente del banco y tomándolo de la manga anaranjada, lo asió con fuerza, arrastrándolo por las calles nevadas. Kenny era pura confusión.

-¡Leopold! ¡¿Pero qué mierda….!- pudo apenas articular al salir del shock que le había provocado la acción tan repentina.

Pero no pudo terminar de formular la frase. Se habían detenido frente a uno de los pocos locales que permanecían abiertos. El rubio más bajo sacó su billetera y le tendió unos billetes a Kenny.

-Vamos, Kenny, entrá y comprále algo a tu hermana.

Mc Cormick lo miró sin entender y no fue hasta que sintió el tacto de los dólares contra su mano enguantada que comprendió lo que había dicho el otro.

Volvió a negar, por segunda vez en aquél crepúsculo, y esta vez iba en serio.

No. No podía aceptar dinero prestado del Stotch. Ni de él, ni de nadie.

Butters volvió a insistirle varias veces, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptás, Ken?

-¡Porque no sé cuándo voy a poder devolvértelo…! ¡Carajo! ¡Ni siquiera sé si voy a poder devolverlo!-la rabia contenida durante toda esa tarde estaba empezando a asomarse por el frío semblante de Kenny.

Butters dio apenas un pequeño respingo al notar el enojo, mas no se acobardó.

-No me importa, Kenny. No necesito con urgencia ese dinero, puedo esperar…

-No tiene caso, Leopold. No aceptaré ese dinero.-sentenció el más alto.

El rubio tomó la mano al inmortal e intentó arrastrarlo nuevamente, esta vez hacia el interior del local; pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Finalmente, el negocio cerró sus persianas y apagó sus luces y ambos jóvenes se encontraron asidos de la mano, a oscuras y, sin saberlo, con una profunda expresión de tristeza impregnada en sus rostros.

Butters tiró un poco de la mano de Kenny y juntos empezaron a caminar por las ya casi solitarias arterias de South Park. Recorrieron las calles, completamente en silencio, pasaron por el estanque y continuaron camino. Finalmente, llegaron frente a la casa de Butters. Se cernía ya sobre ellos el silencio incómodo cuando, sin previo aviso, el más bajo, preso de una súbita emoción, soltó a Mc Cormick y desapareció como un tornado al grito bárbaro de "¡Ya regreso, sólo esperá!" que había dejado la estela de su imagen.

"Por Dios, Leopold… ¿Y ahora qué planeaste?"-pudo sólo pensar el de parka naranja.

Los segundos se hicieron largos minutos. Más de diez habían pasado y Kenny ya había amagado de irse, cuando apareció la figura sudorosa de un Butters, con un paquete en su brazo.

-Ken, tené. Esto es para tu hermana.- expresó entrecortadamente el otro sin dejar de tenderle la caja, adornada con un ridículo moño rojo de tamaño exorbitante.

-¡Hey! ¿No entendiste acaso? No acept…

Sin dejarlo terminar, Butters lo empujó con furia y el inmortal cayó redondo con un sonido seco sobándose un poco la cabeza.

"Cada vez entiendo menos a este chico…"-pudo sólo pensar mientras caía sobre el colchón blanco y frío de nieve que había en el jardín de los Stotch.

El regalo voló hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de Kenny. Escuchó entonces claramente mientras Butters se alejaba corriendo:

-¡Más te vale entregárselo, Mc Cormick! ¿Me escuchaste?-amenazó el más bajo con voz ofendida y peligrosa.- ¡O de verdad no voy a perdonártelo!

Una vez más, Kenny no entendía nada. Sin embargo, cuando se incorporaba lentamente y escuchaba ya el sonido del portazo retronando, pudo escuchar la cadencia triste de esa voz que conocía bien susurrando:

-¡Es demasiado triste no tener ni un solo regalo en Navidad!

.

Kenny se mantuvo estático por unos momentos, sin pensar siquiera, sintiendo el leve, molesto y a la vez reconfortante, peso de la caja encima suyo. Como pudo, logró incorporarse y, como un niño que roba dulces en un quiosco, salió corriendo rápidamente perdiendo de vista el hogar de los Stotch.

No supo bien siquiera cómo llegó a su casa en tan poco tiempo. Tomó un poco de aire y, ni bien cerró la puerta, subió corriendo las escaleras y guardó el regalo dentro de su armario para luego taparlo con algunas sábanas abolladas.

Se sacó entonces los guantes, su parka desvencijada y decidió que era momento para darse un baño. El golpe contra la nieve fría, producto del empujón de Butters, había dolido un poco, porque lo había agarrado de improviso, y le había dado un escalofrío espantoso que aún no se iba.

"¿Qué habrá dentro de la caja para mi hermana?"-fue la última pregunta del rubio al entrar al baño, ya que poco después el agua y vapor cálidos le despejaron la mente y lo sumieron en un sopor placentero.

.

Esta celebración de Navidad no fue distinta a las anteriores y por fortuna (o mala fortuna, en realidad), sus expectativas no fueron defraudadas.

Ya entrada la noche, Kenny esperó, sentado en el sofá, pacientemente a que todos en su casa se retiraran: sus padres a continuar peleando y discutiendo en su recámara, Kevin a vagar por el pueblo hasta que amaneciera, riñendo con cuanto ser se le cruzara en el camino y Karen a dormir en su cuarto.

Volvió a su dormitorio y sacó la caja de su escondite para luego colocarlo debajo del árbol. Recostado en el viejo cómodo sofá, decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerse en vigilia toda la madrugada: no sólo porque quería cuidar el regalo de su hermana (él, por experiencia propia, sabía que los mejores momentos y las más lindas intenciones podían cagarse imprevistamente y sin razón aparente por decisión de una fuerza mayor), sino que también, por qué no reconocerlo, estaba un poco deseoso de saber cuál era el contenido de la dichosa caja.

En fin, esperó. Para pasar el tiempo escuchó música, ojeó algunas revistas porno, recortó algunos diarios con formas divertidas y pervertidas y, cuando salió a estirarse y respirar un poco de aire puro afuera, aprovechó para tirarle algunas piedras a los desprevenidos borrachos que pasaban delante de su hogar y que, a esas horas y con tal nivel de alcohol, no entendían nada.

A las cinco llegó su hermano Kevin de la calle. Estaba bastante alcoholizado por lo que la figura del rubio pasó desapercibida a sus ojos. Kenny pudo ver que a oscuras subía a tientas las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando, al llegar al cuarto escalón, su hermano tropezó y cayó para atrás con gran estruendo. ¡Genial! Un gran recuerdo para su memoria en momentos nostálgicos. Finalmente, Kevin se las ingenió para subir y desaparecer a su cuarto.

Serían más de las seis cuando empezó a escuchar los suaves, pero persistentes crujidos de la madera desvencijada de las escaleras. Kenny se escondió, esta vez, y a diferencia del año anterior, adentro de uno de los armarios que había en esa habitación, dejando (obviamente) la puerta lo suficientemente abierta para ver y respirar (ya había tenido suficientes experiencias ahogándose y no eran nada agradables), pero lo suficientemente entornada para que su presencia pasara desapercibida.

La párvula silueta de Karen se vislumbró a través del tenue claro que ofrecía el cielo del alba. Kenny revivió el momento: las mismas manos finas y pequeñas tanteando bajo el árbol.

Sin embargo, luego de ese lapso, que parecía querer extenderse a lo largo del tiempo, de las memorias y del olvido, todo fue distinto.

Los dedos tamborilearon sobre la caja y una ligera, casi inaudible, expresión de sorpresa se hizo sentir en el cuarto. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña y, Kenny luego juraría y perjuraría que el rostro de su hermana literalmente se iluminó, brillante, en las penumbras con una expresión de profunda felicidad.

Arrodillada y sonriente, Karen deshizo el lazo carmesí con facilidad y sacó la tapa de la caja. Un expectante Kenny no pudo esconder la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios al ver lo que Leopold había escondido dentro de esa caja de cartón adornada con ese gran ridículo moño rojo.

-Este año no se olvidó de mí…-fue lo único que el rubio escuchó musitar a la niña, antes de abrazar al peluche de Hello Kitty blanco y sumergirse en el aroma a frutillas que despedía la felpa.

.

Al día siguiente, Kenny durmió a pata tendida y hasta las tres de la tarde ningún miembro de su familia pudo siquiera verle la cara. Cuando se levantó y vio el sol allá en lo alto, se apresuró en vestirse y en un santiamén se vio caminando por las vacías y tranquilas calles de South Park.

Apuró los pasos y llegó hasta la residencia de los Stotch. Rezando a cuántos Dioses conociera para que el que abriera la puerta fuese Butters, tocó con los nudillos la grave puerta de madera.

Algunos segundos pasaron, y para su alivio, la sonriente cara del adolescente Stotch se asomó por la abertura.

-¡Ken-!

La exclamación fue súbitamente interrumpida por el impulso del joven de capucha quien había encerrado a Butters en un fuerte y estrecho abrazo.

Teniendo el rostro del más bajo tan cerca suyo, Kenny apenas pronunció un casi mudo "Gracias", antes de plantar un suave beso sobre la frente de un sorprendido y sonrojado muchacho.

-N-no es nada, Kenny.-pudo apenas murmurar como sólita respuesta Leopold.


	2. La historia del favor

¡Hola a todos y todas! Agradezco muchísimo los review y comentarios que me dejaron en la historia anterior . Sinceramente… ¡Gracias!

En esta entrega tengo realmente muy poco para decir.

La historia es breve y llega tarde.

Es más, les confieso que en realidad este relato en un principio pretendió ser de otra naturaleza. No lo fue. Boyó largo tiempo en el mar del pensamiento y terminó siendo distinta. Creo que esta historia será más humilde, quizás un poco sosa. Pero creo que es una cadena, una ligazón importante para otra historia independiente que puede ser escrita en un futuro próximo o lejano, pero que ya nació y se está gestando.

Ello no implica que sea un capítulo o una historia sin final. Estas escenas son todas independientes y no tienen una lógica cronológica, ni de evolución. En realidad… Me atrevería a afirmar que las historias son como naipes dentro de un mazo; pueden ser barajados y repartidos siempre de una forma distinta, reproduciendo una jugada siempre nueva.

Bueno, puff, simplemente espero que lo disfruten.

Mis saludos más sinceros.

Mnemozine

I

.

**SAGA:**** Fugit irreparabile tempus.**

(Traducción: El tiempo se fuga irreparablemente).

Pareja: Bunny.

Inicio: 29 de Diciembre de 2010.

Actualización: 01 de Abril de 2011.

.

I

.

Segunda Historia (II)

Nombre: **La historia del favor.**

Personajes principales: Leopold "Butters" Stotch. Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick.

Advertencia: Casi ninguna. Puede haber, como siempre, algún que otro guiño hacia una posible relación homosexual entre estos dos personajes. Nada más.

Cantidad de palabras: 1.722.

.

I

.

**La historia del favor.**

_Una pequeña historia de descubrimientos._

.

_"El amigo seguro se conoce en la acción insegura."_Quinto Ennio.

Encontrar ese escurridizo libro le había tomado más de lo que pensaba y, al oír el lejano sonido de la campana, el rubio apuró sus pasos. El recreo había terminado y la siguiente hora de ciencias pronto comenzaría.

Ésa era todavía una de sus primeras semanas en la escuela media y Butters no quería llegar tarde a clase _por nada del mundo_. El sólo imaginarse, llegando solo y acalorado, teniendo que murmurar alguna excusa ridícula, lo hacía enrojecer.

Empezó a correr por los pasillos que ya estaban vaciándose y decidió cruzar el, en esas horas, solitario gimnasio para cortar camino. Recorrió la cancha al trote y, pudo notar, por el rabillo del ojo, que dos figuras se recortaban por detrás de las gradas de madera y que, al sentir su presencia, se encogían como si no quisieran ser percibidas. Simplemente se limitó a no prestar atención a ello, abrió la puerta del gimnasio y volvió a adentrarse en esos pasillos que le parecían interminables.

Cuando llegó al aula, el profesor ya estaba. Lo miró a través de sus gruesos anteojos y viendo que un ya sonrojado Butters iba a empezar a balbucear algunas incomprensibles palabras, se limitó a sonreírle y, asintiendo, le señaló su asiento al principio de la fila.

La experiencia había sido terrorífica en sí, pero había tenido un buen final. Sabía igual que profesores gruñones abundaban en la escuela y, sinceramente, esperaba no tener que volver a tentar su suerte.

"Esta fue la primera y última vez que llego tarde a clases"-se prometió a sí mismo Leopold dando un suspiro y sacando su cuaderno para tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor ya estaba escribiendo en el largo y verde pizarrón.

Sin embargo, estaba ya comenzando a copiar cuando otro alumno apareció por el umbral de la puerta. O mejor dicho, alumna. Bebe Stevens había llegado al aula, acalorada y súper sonrojada, balbuceando, como lo había hecho Butters, algunos sonidos dadaístas. El profesor repitió el gesto y continuó con su lección.

El rubio estuvo entonces casi seguro que una de las figuras del gimnasio era la rubia prominente del séptimo año. ¿Quién era la otra persona? Butters empezó a contar a los alumnos hasta que se reprendió mentalmente.

"Concéntrate, Leopold Stotch, y no pierdas tiempo en sinsentidos".

Reanudó sus anotaciones y, como un muchacho aplicado, a los pocos minutos estuvo absorto en la reproducción celular y las cadenas de Ácidos RiboNucléicos.

.

Y aunque se había propuesto concentrar todas sus energías con el único fin de estudiar, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se enterara quién había sido la otra persona que había estado con Bebe en el gimnasio.

En la hora del almuerzo decidió que era conveniente comer afuera a pesar del frío. El comedor se atascaba de gente a esas horas y, ese día, no se sentía como para estar en lugares muy agobiantes. Salió con su bolsa de comida en la mano y una ráfaga de viento de otoño lo impactó de lleno. Decidió sentarse en una de las gradas y no fue hasta unos pocos mordiscos después, que notó que había alguien más allí, en el patio. Del otro lado, por detrás de un arbusto caprichoso, notó una figura delgada y oculta. Su curiosidad lo invadió y sus pies se movieron casi automáticamente para llegar finalmente hasta los pies de Kenneth McCormick, quien estaba sentado en el pasto, con la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared de ladrillos como si nada importara.

-¿K-kenny?

Sólo en ese momento el más alto salió de su sopor y dirigió sus ojos hacia el muchacho que se encontraba justo delante de sus ojos.

-¿Butters? ¿Qué carajo hacés acá?

La voz se notaba un poco molesta, un poco confundida. Sin embargo, las facciones de Kenny se aligeraron un poco al notar que los ojos aguamarina se habían turbado al escuchar esas palabras.

-Mirá, Butters, lo siento. No es mi intención agarrármela con vos.-McCormick hizo un gesto nervioso, rascándose suavemente la nuca rubia.-Sólo tuve un mal día.-concluyó tratando de aligerar la tensión. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y presionando, con insistencia, el puente de su nariz como lo hacía su viejo amigo Stanley en los momentos en que cosas se tornaban problemáticas. Cuando subió los párpados al cabo de unos segundos, se encontró cara a cara con dos orbes aguamarinas que lo escudriñaban de cerca.

-¿Puedo saber que pasó? ¿Eras vos el que estaba en el gimnasio, verdad?-preguntó Butters con un dejo de curiosidad.

Kenny sonrió un poco a su pesar y recordó que su compañero había cruzado al trote el gimnasio.

-¿Nos habías visto o Bebe fue y contó todo?

-No escuché a Bebe decir nada, simplemente los noté cuando iba a clases.

-Ya veo.

Una ráfaga azotó el patio arrastrando las pocas hojas que había en el suelo antes de que Kenneth pronunciara nuevamente palabra.

-La cuestión es…-hubo allí una pequeña pausa y el Stotch notó que Kenny dudaba si continuar o no. Sin embargo, un par de segundos bastaron para que el más alto prosiguiera con su discurso, eso sí, evadiendo la mirada berila del otro. -Que le pedí un beso a Bebe y ella me lo negó.

Ante el silencio del otro, Kenny continuó, intentando explicarse.

-…Hice una apuesta con los chicos diciéndoles que iba a besarla. De más está decir que esa apuesta está perdida.-sonrió con un dejo de amargura es sus labios.- Y la verdad es que en realidad estaba esperando tener mi primer beso,…

-¡Pero Kenny, vamos! ¡Vos ya tuviste muchos besos! ¡Es más, hasta esa tal Tammy Warner llegó a mamártela!-expresó Butters en un arrebato, para luego sonrojarse por el vocabulario usado. Kenny se limitó a sonreír nuevamente al escucharlo, esta vez, relajado y un poco divertido. - Ad-demás…-continuó más tranquilo para enmendar la actitud previa.-…de todo el grupo sos el que más experiencia sexual tenés.

Un suspiro desganado afloró de la boca del rubio más alto .

-Puede ser Butters. Pero de lo que yo hablo… Es de un _beso en serio_.

Ante la cara de confusión del otro, explicó.

-Los besos que recibí y que dí fueron simplemente "picos".-ante el naciente gesto de protesta que se gestaba en el rostro ajeno, se apresuró a agregar- Y no, la mamada no cuenta como beso.- finalizó con un gesto divertido.

-¿Entonces estás enamorado de Be-….?

-¡No, no, no!- se apresuró a aclarar Kenny un poco sonrojado- No es eso, Butters. Bebe es una rubia ardiente y está buenísima (como para darle hasta que se haga de día). Pero no es que por ella sienta "amor". Eso es una cosa muy complicada. Simplemente le tengo ganas. A estas alturas, amigo, tendrías que aprender que los Romeos no regalamos flores, ni besamos cuando estamos enamorados incondicionalmente de nuestras Julietas. Es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo más bien "físico".

Kenneth dió un gran suspiro, agachando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, pensando, tal vez, en cómo iba a mostrarse frente a los demás cuando volviera al aula en la siguiente hora.

El rubio más pequeño mientras tanto guardó silencio. Entendía lo que el otro quería decirle; sólo que no podía verse a sí mismo siendo arrastrado por una "simple atracción física". El solo imaginarse así le parecía surrealista, fuera de lugar.

Conservaron ese estado de silencio durante algunos minutos, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Una pequeña hormiga caminó por la mano del Stotch haciéndole cosquillas y devolviéndolo a la realidad. Repentinamente, los ojos aguamarinas se fijaron en la figura vecina y una rápida idea cruzó su mente como un relámpago. Se acercó lentamente a Kenny, sin hacer ruido, arrodillándose a horcajadas de las piernas estiradas del rubio más alto. Acomodó sus manos, apoyándolas en la pared, haciendo equilibrio e intentando mantener ese silencio tan pacífico. Sin embargo, una rama crujió bajo el peso de la pierna de Butters y alertó a Kenneth quien irguió la cabeza. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al levantar la vista, vio la figura del otro cerca. _Muy cerca._

-¿Butters, qué estás-…?- amagó a preguntar el más alto con un tono salpicado de confusión.

El Stotch sin embargo, aprovechó esos momentos y terminó de destrozar y hacer hilachas la distancia que los separaba. Cerró sus ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de Kenny. Al instante, McCormick lo hizo retroceder, empujándolo suave pero firmemente.

-No, Leopold. No.-expresó con premura, tratando de no sonar duro.

Butters se alejó con la confusión de ese rechazo. No le dolía en lo absoluto, pero tampoco entendía qué sucedía. Se sentó nuevamente, a su lado, sintiendo debajo el pasto que continuaba verde bajo él. Esperó las palabras del otro.

-Leopold, no deberías andar haciendo esas cosas con tanta soltura, ¿sabés?

-¿Por qué...?-inquirió con curiosidad el rubio más bajo.

-Mirá, Butters.-empezó Kenneth intentando explicarse y rascándose al mismo tiempo, inconscientemente, la nuca.- Vos sabés que somos amigos y que yo realmente te aprecio. Pero… Los besos no se dan entre amigos, ¿entendés?

-Pero, vos querés un beso y yo estoy dispuesto a dártelo. ¿Hay algo malo en ello? ¿No estamos los amigos para ayudarnos?

Kenny sonrió ante esa lógica tan propia de ese muchacho que tenía delante suyo, tan extremadamente naive.

-Tenés razón en eso: Está bien que los amigos nos prestemos ayuda y nos hagamos favores, sí. Pero, Butters,… A mí me gustan las chicas.

-Ahhhh, entiendo.-expresó el Stotch con un gesto de asentimiento.-Perdoname si te molesté.

Kenny solo rió, tomándose la cabeza y reconociendo que, por primera vez en el día, se sentía ligero y tranquilo, con una enorme paz interior que, creía, podía acapararlo todo.

-No es nada, Leopold.-le aseguró su amigo completamente relajado.- Te recomiendo que termines de comer tu almuerzo, el receso está a punto de terminar y, entre tanto parloteo, no pudiste comer nada.

El más alto hizo un amague por levantarse, pero desde el suelo el otro lo asió por la manga y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente, tendiéndole a su vez un pedazo de sándwich.

-Te recomendaría que también comieras, Ken. Tené.

Kenneth cogió el alimento a la vez que se sentaba y allí, detrás de aquel rebelde arbusto, ambos se dedicaron a terminar su almuerzo, conversando, entre risas y carcajadas.


End file.
